A Print Service Provider (PSP) has the need to ensure enough processing capability in order to meet the highest levels of print demand. For instance, the PSP often employ Raster Image Processors (RIPs) to process print files in preparation of printing and to address the respective overall print workload. Unfortunately, as any business, the workload can be unpredictable as well as having spikes in printing demand. In order to address this demand, the PSP has to account for worst case scenarios (e.g. Holiday Season). Such accounting typically means that the PSP will maintain additional processing capability for the few times in the year that the additional capability may be required.